


Ma Vhenan

by mobisuu



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Adventure, Cute, DragonAge - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Romance, dragonageinquisition - Freeform, femaleinquisitor, inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobisuu/pseuds/mobisuu
Summary: "It's been so long.""Too long."
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Original Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. About Page

Simple A B O U T Page for my OC.

ALL ART SHOWN HERE HAS BEEN DRAWN BY ME

* * *

  
_**MAIN** _

  
Full Name: Fae’wyn Lavellan 

  
Nickname/Alias: Fae, Dove 

  
Age: Undetermined, appears 15-26 

  
Birth date: Year unknown, born on 7th of Cloudreach 

  
Nationality: Fereldan 

  
Race: Dalish Elf 

  
Religion: Elven 

  
Current Residence: Haven, then Skyhold 

  
Title: Inquisitor 

  
Type: Mage

  
Relationship Status: Single, later taken by *coughs* Cullen 

  
Mother Tongue: Elvish 

  
Likes: - Strawberries - Elfroot   
\- Violin - Her mother’s ring   
\- Halla - Emerald   
\- Snow - Rocks (she likes to pick things up from places she’s been, rocks are a favourite) 

  
Dislikes: - Male Desire Demons - Large men (they scare her)   
\- Thunder   
\- Onions   
\- Wraiths 

  
Face: - Full lips, she lacks a cupids bow - Pale skin   
\- Blue eyes - strawberry blonde with short poofy hair   
\- heckin freckles   
\- button nose 

  
Body: - E sized breasts - small waist   
\- thicker thighs with big hips - measurements are 38, 28, 39   
\- small hands with slender fingers - 4’10”   
\- size 7 feet - 107 lbs 

  
_**FAMILY** _

  
Siblings: None 

  
Parents: Ellandra and Taminsan 

  
Grandparents: Ellenwyn (Keeper previously before death) and unknown grandfather 

  
Friends: Gadriel, Mathabel, Josathan (who she previously has a crush on) 

  
Clan: Lavellan 

  
Relationships with the Inquisition: 

  * In love with Cullen
  * Her group of close friends consists of: Sera, Solas, Dorian, and Iron Bull 
  * She’s good friends with Josephine and Friends with everyone else 
  * The only one she kind of gets along with is Vivienne because they have conflicting views when it comes to mages 



  
_**CHARACTERISTICS** _

  
Addictions: Food lmao but no serious addictions 

  
Bad Habits: Nail biting when nervous, hair pulling when scared 

  
Good Habits: Meditates, Saves coin 

  
Accent: She has a Fereldan accent (so she sounds British) 

  
Voice: Her voice actor is Emily Blunt 

  
Drinking: Only on special occasions 

  
Hobbies: - Baking   
\- Creating Medicines   
\- sketching 

  
Fears: - desire demons (specifically male ones)   
\- big human men and qunari   
\- wraiths   
\- thunderstorms 

  
Confidence: Medium 

  
Rational or emotional: More emotional, though shes kind of in the middle 

  
How could you upset her?: Threatening to hurt her family or loved ones will easily get her going 

  
Turn ons: - Being called dove (by cullen specifically, though dorian likes to call her this too because he thinks its funny)   
\- neck and forehead kisses   
\- Cullens laugh   
\- being picked up 

  
Weaknesses: - her family and friends   
\- Halla   
\- Dragons (she thinks they’re so cool and lowkey wishes she could be one) 

  
Introvert or Extrovert: Introverted with people she doesn’t know and extroverted with people shes comfortable with 

  
Things that make her happy: - being given cake   
\- listening to the violin   
\- sketching   
\- Cullen 

  
Nice or Rude?: Nice, as she gets along with everyone 


	2. Prologue

Gentle fingers pull on the stem of an elfroot, the plant coming up into soft hands. The small girl places the root into a basket next to her, wiping her hands off on to her dress. There was always dirt stains on her clothes from living in the forest, so a few more never bothered the girl. She smiles before standing up, picking up the wicker basket. Mathabel approaches the petite girl, a smile on her face as she sifts through the roots in the basket. They had enough to return to their clan. Fae’wyn however, wasn’t ready to leave. And it seems that fate wasn’t going to let her go either. She rests the basket against her hip before her pointed ears perk up as a rather frantic elf coming running through the brush. 

  
“Shem! Shemlen!” Gadriel is moving swiflty through the bushes, her hands held high in the air as her long brown hair flows around her. The two elvish females that stand in awe of their friend exchange looks. Gadriel must be seeing things. Shemlen never came around these parts.

  
“Shemlen are coming! We have to hide! They’re carrying huge swords and are clad in metal suits!” She stops in front of them and places her hands on her knees as she catches her breath. 

  
“Shems? Here? Are you sure?” Mathabel asks. The brunette nods and points toward the way she came from. 

  
“They’re coming soon! We must--!” Before the girls can react, the bushes begin to rustle, the three elves paling. Gadriel and Mathabel begin to flee, hiding in nearby shrubbery whilst Fae stands still. Her ears twitch as she trembles in fear, blue eyes widening as several human men come walking through the brush. 

  
They’re all wearing metal armor with swords painted down the front. Fae’wyn is unable to move, cheeks painted white from the fear of them. The front-man walks toward the Dalish girl, the common tongue flowing from his lips. 

  
“An elf hmm? Your clan must be nearby then, yes?” Fae takes a step back as the man just snickers. Her two friends watch through the bushes, doe eyes trained upon the intimidating Shem. His comrades all watch in curiosity, before the man steps toward her. He towered over her—she only stood at 4’9”. He, on the other hand, stood above six foot. 

  
“Tell me where your clan is, and no harm shall come to them. Or you.” Fae’wyn shakes her head, clutching the basket close to her. She could somewhat comprehend what he had said, but it was difficult to translate. The man begins to growl at the girl, his face twisting into a snarl. 

  
“Listen to me. Where is your clan?” His voice is stern, eyes trained upon the small girl. She begins to worry about her family, cheeks growing hot as she finds the courage to say something.

  
“A-Ala...” The girls in the bushes hold their breaths, Gadriel raising a hand to her mouth in order to calm herself. She couldn’t believe that Fae had the courage to say something. The man’s eyes narrow, and he becomes increasingly more agitated. 

  
“What?” He asks, knowing full well what she had said. Fae’wyn swallows a lump in their throat. She steps forward and looks at the man. 

  
“Ala.” 

  
Birds fly through the air as a loud screech is herd, the sound of a gloved hand hitting skin flowing through the air. Fae’wyn is on the ground now, cheek stinging from the contact. Her blue hues are watery, tears almost flowing freely. The shem adjusts his glove, before placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. 

  
“Sir... Was that really—” 

  
“Shut it, Cullen! Elves do not matter to us!” The blond male who tried to speak up closes his mouth, before nodding. His warm brown eyes flicker down to the elf that was laying on the ground, elfroot scattered around her. The two elves that are hidden away are scared as well, but Gadriel attempts to leave the bush to help her friend. Before she can though, Mathabel places a hand on her counter-parts shoulder, pressing her index finger to her lips. They quiet down again, watching as the male Shemlen gestures around. 

  
“Spread out men. We’ll find this clan.” As this happens, the rest of the group fans out. Fae’wyn keeps her blue eyes trained on the ground, cheeks painted red from the smack. “Leave the knife-ear.” 

  
As the men move out, the male shem now known as Cullen stays behind, watching as the rest of his platoon leaves the area. His heart gets the best of him it seems, as he watches the small elvish girl cry silently as she picks up the elfroot that had fallen from the basket. Cullen slowly begins to kneel down, brown hues regarding the girl’s tears move down her chubby cheeks. How old was she? She was so... cute. 

  
His cheeks begin to tinge red at the thought of her, but he pushes the thoughts of his head. He bends down and extends his hands out to her, picking up a few plants and placing them in the wicker basket. The girl raises a hand to her visage and wipes away the tears that fall, before looking up at the man in front of her. 

  
“Does it hurt?” He asks, his brown eyes connecting with hers. Fae tilts her head, curious as to what he had just said. Hurt? 

  
“Here. I have something that will help take down the swelling.” Fae’wyn watches him slowly pull out a glass jar filled with an orange substance. He opens the jar and discards his gloves, revealing large calloused hands. Fae blinks as she watches him dip his fingers in the orange cream, then extends his hand toward the girl’s face. She winces, scared of what he was going to do to her. 

  
“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt.” She begins to calm herself as the male gently presses his fingers to her cheek, smearing the substance on her now forming bruise. She watches his face furrow in concentration, hands gentle against her skin. When he’s finished he closes the cap once more and places the jar back in his satchel. Then he puts his gloves on and helps the girl up, the petite elf watching him curiously. He smiles warmly at her, dimples appearing in his cheeks. He looked so... handsome. 

  
“I’m really sorry that my Commander hurt you...?” He trails off as if he was asking her name, but she’s quiet still. She didn’t understand him. He realises this and gestures toward himself.   
“My name is Cullen. Cull-en.” Fae somewhat comprehends what he is saying, and then presses a hand to the cool metal of his armor. 

  
“Cull-en.” His cheeks het up as he hears her say his name. And he smiles even wider. He nods at her before lifting a gloved hand to catch the one that was pressed to his chest. He holds it gingerly. 

  
“Yours is?” Fae’wyn blinks before removing her hand from him and pressing it against herself. His palm is pressed against her breasts, just over her heart. He swallows nervously. Makers breath. 

  
“Fae’wyn. Fay-a-win.” He nods slowly before repeating her name. 

  
“Fae’wyn.” She smiles happily at him before nodding. Then he gestures toward the rest of the forest. “Where is your clan, Fae’wyn? I want to protect them.” 

  
“Protect?” Cullen frowns momentarily. This was harder than he thought. 

  
“What’s the word... Var... Varya?” Fae’wyn blinks as she recognises what he was saying. She slowly raises a hand and gestures toward the east. 

  
“Ambalar.” Cullen sucks in a breath before looking in the direction she points. He nods and begins to back away from her. 

  
“I must go. I’ll make sure that your clan isn’t hurt.” The elvish girl just nods, but as soon as he turns his back—she calls out to him. 

  
“Dartha...!” Cullen comes to a stop, and turns back around to regard the female. _She looks nervous_ , he thinks. She steps toward him, and takes his hand in hers. She places a small token in his palm, then she leans up on her toes, and presses a kiss to his cheek. The male stiffens at the contact. He hadn’t been kissed in a long time. Not since he was 15. He was 18 now. He looks down at the smooth stone in his hand, then rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

  
“What is this?” He inquires. The strawberry blonde holds his hand and smiles sweetly at him. 

  
“Ma Vhenan.” There are almost audible gasps coming from the bushes where Gadriel and Mathabel hide. They couldn’t believe what Fae had just given a shem. A shem! 

  
The curly haired blond feels his cheeks burn even though he is unsure as to what it means. Before he can say something, his Commander comes walking through the brush. 

  
“Cullen! What are you doing?!” The couple separates immediately, and the male needs to think up some excuse. He stands up straight. 

  
“Commander, I believe I’ve found out where Fae—this elf’s clan is.” Fae stiffens—how could she have been so stupid? She had given up her clans whereabouts to shem. 

  
“Great! Where did she tell you?” Fae’wyn glares at Cullen, angry at him for betraying her trust. He said he would protect them. Liar. 

  
“To the north, sir.” Fae’wyn blinks. Wait—did he actually keep his promise? She feels foolish again, for doubting him. The Commander grins and gestures around them.   
“Good job, Cullen! C’mon men, lets go find this clan!” Then the group of humans start walking towards the north, leaving Cullen and Fae’wyn all alone again. 

  
“Dareth Shiral.” She whispers, cheeks painted red. Cullen smiles before raising a hand to touch her hair. His fingers linger for a moment, and then he smiles at her. 

  
“Goodbye, Fae’wyn.” With that, the human leaves her, retreating into the bushes. They’re arguing, and Fae’wyn is just smiling like a fool. She bends down and picks up the basket full of elfroot. 

  
“I can’t believe you! You gave your heart to a shem! A shem!” Fae isn’t listening. She’s off in a dream land. 

  
“I thought you were going to give it to Josathan?” Fae simply shrugs. 

  
“Plans change.” Gadriel just blinks and shakes her head. 

  
“It’s not like you’ll ever see him again.” Fae’wyn sighs dreamily yet couldn’t help but think about how she wouldn’t see him again. 

_Little did they know._

* * *

**_Translations:_**  
Dareth Shiral – Farewell   
Shemlen/Shem - Elven slang for human   
Ala – No   
Ambalar – East   
Ma vhenan – My heart   
Dartha – Wait 

♡ Thank you all so much for reading the prologue! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!   
Love you all! - Majo ♡ 


	3. Chapter One

_**Blue** _ hues scan the area around her, a haze of deep green flowing around the girl like spirits. She looks toward the top of a cliff opposite her, a white being gazing at her. Who could it be? Fae'wyn is unsure, so she decides to walk forward, making her way to the base of the cliff. As she gets closer, the sound of something chasing her goes off in her ears, and she turns around to watch as her fears begin to run after her. So she speeds up, climbing up the cliff with a quickened pace. The closer the elf gets to the top, the more outstretched the figures hand is. She reaches out too, desperate to be saved--and she is, her fingers touching the cool figures hand. 

Then she's falling, landing with an 'oof' as she hits the hard ground below her. Her palms are red, fingers shaking as she tries to gather herself. But she can't--her entire body ached. She falls forward, sight growing dim as a flash of emerald emanates from her left hand. Finally--she succumbs to sleep. 

  
***

  
_**Hands**_ are bound, the petite elf's eye's fluttering open as she wakens. She feels entirely strange--the left side of her body felt almost numb. As she looks around the room, she realises she was in a predicament. Soldiers; human soldiers were surrounding her, swords pointed in her direction. She starts to panic internally, sweat beads rolling down her forehead. A flash of emerald fills the room as her left palm makes her yelp out in pain. Then the front door to the compound she's in opens, revealing two tall, human women. 

Blue hues watch them walk toward her, the redheaded woman with her arms clasped behind her back. The soldiers sheathe their swords, backing away from Fae'wyn. Yet she doesn't feel entirely safe though, watching as the accusing glares from the girls stare daggers into her being. The ravenette circles around the elf, leaning closely to her ear as she speaks. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." The woman has a Nevarran accent, and a heavy scar on her cheek. Her hair is cropped short, a braid crown around her head. Her lips are thin and she has a square jawline. She looks intimidating. Fae'wyn finally finds the courage to speak up. 

"You think I'm responsible?" The strawberry blonde asks, the common tongue flowing freely from her.

"Explain this." The Nevarran woman grasps Fae's left hand, thrusting it high into the air. There's a long slash on her palm, green glowing from it. The elf seethes in pain. The hand is throw back down, and Fae'wyn tries to explain herself. But what is there to explain? She has no memory of what had happened before this. 

"I-I... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" The Nevarran woman asks, irritation lilted in her voice.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." The ravenette comes rushing forward, those words that had come from the blonde must have driven her over the edge. She grabs Fae'wyn by the shoulders, shaking her. 

"You're lying!" The redhead grabs her friend by the arm and guides her away from the petite elf, Fae'wyn watching in shock. 

"We need her, Cassandra." She says this in a calming voice, the woman now identified as Cassandra taking in a deep breath before turning her attention back to the elf bound on the floor. 

"I can't believe it... all those people. Dead." Her voice is trembling, and the redheaded woman crosses her arms over her chest before interrogating. 

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Fae'wyn shakes her head, but tries to form a cohesive response. 

"I remember... running. These things were chasing me... and then... a woman?" 

"A woman?" The redhead repeats. 

"She reached out to me... But then--" Before she can even finish, Cassandra pulls her friend aside to speak. 

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Leliana nods, then excuses herself from the room. The door closes behind her as Cassandra approaches Fae'wyn. She begins to undo the binds around her ankles, Fae watching curiously. 

"What did happen?" The strawberry blonde asks. Cassandra lets out an uneasy sigh, helping the girl to her feet. Her hands are still bound, but she's able to move freely. 

"It would be easier to show you." The Nevarran woman then leads Fae toward the front door, the blonde girl looking at her surroundings. As the doors open, she's greeted by the cold wind of the outside, her cheeks turning red from the snow. She sighs, breathing in deeply the fresh air. Cassandra is a few paces ahead of her, the elf watching her with curiosity. Then there's another flash of jade in the sky, the girl's blue hues travelling to the sky. There's a tear in the sky--a green beam connecting itself to the earth as it swirls around. Meteors of green plummet down and the blonde feels something tug at her heart-- She was so frightened. 

"We call it 'The Breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift--just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Fae'wyn nods, gazing at the sky before turning her attention back to Cassandra.

"An explosion can do that?"

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." Another pulse hits them, the Breach expanding and the mark on Fae's hand sending a burning sensation through her body. She cries out in pain, falling to her knees before clutching the mark to her chest.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Fae'wyn squeezes her hand and lets out a shaking breath.

"If I can help... I will. I'll do whatever it takes." Cassandra smiles almost slightly, and bends down to pick Fae up. She takes her by the arm and begins to guide her away. They walk past several humans, the people watching them with angry eyes. 

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers." They continue walking forward, Fae watching as the humans scowl at her presence. She lets out a quiet sigh, but understands why they'd be suspicious of her. 

"It was a chance for peace between the mages and templars. She brought their leaders together... Now, they are dead." Fae'wyn gets a sick feeling in her stomach, the organ churning as she thinks of all the destruction she might have caused. Was this her fault? The doors to the bridge leading them away opens up, and the two women walk through.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed." Cassandra walks a few paces ahead of the blonde, pulling out a small knife. Fae'wyn grows nervous--what was she going to do with that? Slit her throat? Her whole body tenses up as Cassandra walks closer to her, the small elf closing her eyes tightly before hearing the sound of rope being cut.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." An eye peeks open, and she looks down at her now free wrists. A small thankful smile comes to her visage. She rubs at the burns on her wrists. 

"Come. It is not far." Fae'wyn nods and starts to follow behind the ravenette again. 

"Where are you taking me?" There's no response for a few moments, Cassandra worried that she'd regret freeing the prisoner. But Fae'wyn was her only hope, it seemed, of closing the Breach. 

"You're mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." The two women make their way across the bridge, several humans praying to Andraste as they walk by. Fae'wyn had not seen so many humans in one place before. It was sort of scary. Plus--they were all bigger than her. 

"Open the gate! We are heading into the valley." Fae follows Cassandra closely behind, but then starts leading as they make their way up the hill. Several soldiers are stationed behind pointed barricades, as if that would protect them from the meteors plummeting toward the earth. Walking forward more, the sky lashes out again--Fae'wyn tumbling over her feet and letting out a cry of pain. She barely catches herself, her palms coming in contact with the freezing snow. It felt refreshing on her left hand--the burning sensation that shot through her body seizing. She lets out a shaky breath as Cassandra approaches her, helping the girl to her feet. 

"The pulses are coming faster now." She slaps Fae'wyn on the arm, then begins to guide her once more. As they walk closer to another bridge, Fae'wyn hears Cassandra speak.

"The more rifts appear, the more demons we face." 

"How did I survive the blast?" Fae asks, curiosity lilted in her voice. The blonde and ravenette begin to make their way across the bridge, watching as several soldiers gathered at the other end of it. 

"They say you... stepped out of a rift. Then fell unconscious. They say a woman was behind--" A large meteor catches the women and soldiers off guard, the green rock hitting the bridge in the centre. Fae'wyn and Cassandra gasp as they feel the bridge crumble beneath their feet. They hit the rubble, falling over several rocks and onto the cool ice below. Fae'wyn lets out a groan, holding her head as she starts to slowly get up. Cassandra is much quicker than her, unsheathing her sword as a demon emerges from the cracked ice.

"Stay behind me!" She runs forward, attacking the monster with all her strength. Another demon begins to emerge closer to Fae'wyn, the blonde panicking as she looks around for something to help her. Then she spots something--a staff sitting against a wooden crate. Now that's convenient. 

Running toward it, she grabs the staff in shaking hands and raises it high in the air. A beam of ice shoots from the tip, coming in contact with the demon. It cries out, but doesn't stop it's pursuit of her. It gets a few good swipes in, its claws tearing at the petite girl's clothes and skin. Fae'wyn grits her teeth, sending a wave of sparks toward the demon to light it aflame. It screams, and starts to flee--but before it can, a sword stabs through its chest and the demon slouches. It's hunched over as Cassandra pulls her sword from the monster, blood spurting out from the wound. Then the creature topples over, disappearing in a cloud of green as it returns to the fade. Cassandra then points her sword in the direction of Fae'wyn. 

"Drop your weapon. Now!" Fae'wyn lowers her staff, nervousness flowing through her being. 

"A-Alright... I'll disarm." Before she can even drop the thing, Cassandra seems to regret her words. 

"Wait. You may need that-- I cannot protect you." She sheathes her sword, and begins to walk away. After getting a few paces away, she twirls back around, facing Fae'wyn.

"I should remember you agreed to come willingly." Fae tilts her head, but places the staff on her back, in a holster. She begins to walk forward with Cassandra, the two women walking side by side. They continue to fight demons along their way-- Fae'wyn sticking to higher ground whilst Cassandra got up close and personal. As they get closer to a small mountain, they begin to walk up the side of it. 

"We're getting closer. You can hear the fighting." Fae looks back at her new companion with interest. 

"Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon enough. We must help them." The blonde nods, then rounds a corner. This reveals a trench in which several people were clashing with demons. There's yelling and swords slashing and spells being cast. Fae'wyn hops down and rushes into battle, alongside Cassandra who slashes at them the closer she gets. Fae'wyn sends out a bolt of lightning, the girl yelping as feels a demon tear into her side. Before she can retaliate, a bolt goes through the creatures head and it slumps over, revealing a buff dwarf. The fighting ceases to be. 

_Who were these people?_

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but IM FINALLY HERE. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The first two chapters follow the storyline and don't stray too far from it, but the deeper into the story we get the more wild it becomes. You feel me?

Anyways, thanks so much for reading!  
See you in the next chapter!  
Love, Majo ♡


	4. Chapter Two

_**"Quickly!**_ Before more come through!" A bald elf grabs Fae'wyn's hand, holding it toward the small tear in the sky. They connect with a beam of green light, Fae letting out a gasp of surprise as the rift closes and ceases to be. The bald elf looks over at her as Fae'wyn holds her hand to her chest.

"What did you do?" She asks, in both a curious and concerned tone. The male elf just shakes his head. 

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He states, and the blonde girl looks down at her hand. The mark left imprinted on her palm is dull, but the pain is still radiating in the back of her mind. 

"I closed that thing? How?" 

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark may be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake--It seems I was correct." Cassandra turns her head to listen to the conversation, eyes growing wider. She walks toward the two elves.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly." The bald male turns his attention back to Fae'wyn, crossing his arms.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation." The dwarf behind them adjusts his gloves before speaking up. 

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." Fae'wyn lets out a quiet giggle, capturing the attention of the bald elf and Cassandra. They both watch her with curious eyes. The dwarf walks toward them, the large crossbow he was using to fight now strapped to his back. 

"Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller, and occasionally unwanted tag-along." The dwarf winks at Cassandra, the human woman scowling. 

"Are you with the Chantry... or?" The bald elf chuckles at her statement. 

"Was that a serious question?" Fae looks over at him, the look on her face becoming sheepish. Varric looks down at his hands, almost bashfully.

"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you."

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary." Cassandra butts in, Varric never losing that cheesy and almost teasing smile off his face. 

"Yet here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events." Fae'wyn decides to speak up once more, trying to play nice with all of them. It couldn't hurt, right? Maybe they'd be less suspicious of her then?

"That's... A nice crossbow you have there." Varric smiles widely, puffing out his chest in pride. 

"Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together." 

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" 

"Of course, and she'll be great company in the valley." Cassandra grows agitated, stepping toward the two non-humans. 

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric, but--" 

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? You're soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He smiles cheesily, and Cassandra growls before stomping away. The bald elf comes walking forward, pressing his hand into his chest to introduce himself.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. Yours is...?" Fae smiles gratefully, actually surprised that someone would take the time to get to know her amidst all the chaos. 

"My name is Fae'wyn." Solas tilted his head. What a pretty name. Cassandra actually makes a mental note to remember her name, and Solas continues to speak.

"I'm pleased to see you still live, Fae'wyn."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric states, wiggling his eyebrows at Solas who just narrows his gaze. Fae'wyn looks back at Solas, her eyes crinkling as she smiles up at the tall male. 

"First of all, that's really impressive. And second... Thank you. So much." Solas cheeks subconsciously fill with a red blush, and he smiles whilst nodding. He decides to clear his throat, Varric chuckling at the elf's state. A flustered Solas? Couldn't be. 

"Cassandra, you should know: The magic I've seen here is unlike any I have seen. Fae'wyn may be a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power." Cassandra nods her head. 

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." Solas and Cassandra begin to leave the area, leaving Varric and Fae behind. The dwarf smiles before adjusting his glove.

"Well... Bianca's excited."

  
***

  
_**What** _ feels to be an hour passes, the group fighting demons every chance they got-- yet more waves would keep falling from the sky. Fae'wyn wipes the blood from her cheek as they come to the top of the small mountainous hill. There's a large door to another stone bridge, but there was a problem: A rift had opened up in front of it. Fae'wyn pulls out her staff as a group of demons emerge from the fade. Cassandra begins to fight the demons, sword tearing through their flesh They cry out in pain as a barrage of bolts fly from Bianca, Varric's crossbow. Fae and Solas send sparks their way, fighting the demon together as a cohesive unit. As the last of the demons are defeated, Fae'wyn lifts her hand to the sky to connect with the rift. She pulls her hand back as the connection breaks, Solas smiling at her. Cassandra calls out to the group of soldiers guarding the door. 

"Open the gates! The rift is gone!" So they do; the gates opening up and revealing a highly populated bridge. As they walk through, they find Leliana safe and not so sound--as she was arguing with an unidentified man. Cassandra gets closer to them, the man and the redhead noticing. The man stiffens at the sight of Fae'wyn, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Ah... Here they come." Leliana walks forward, a relieved look on her face. 

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is--"

"I know who she is." His tone of voice is so passive aggressive, and Fae begins to shrink. Solas places a comforting hand on her shoulder, then pushes her forward to speak with the Chancellor. 

""As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." Cassandra scoffs, Leliana trying to hide the smirk that comes to her visage at the ravenette's words. 

"You order me? You are a glorified clerk, a Bureaucrat." Fae hides her smile behind her hand, trying to stifle any giggles that come up. This was definitely not the time to be laughing. They'd think she was crazy--if they didn't already. 

"And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" 

"We serve the most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know." This eggs Roderick on, the man holding up his hands as he speaks.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" Fae'wyn sighs, rubbing her temples. 

"Are we just going to ignore the giant hole in the sky? Isn't that the more pressing issue?" Solas nods his head.

"The hole wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for you!" Cassandra steps forward, a stern look on her face. 

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." The ravenette shakes her head. There was no way she was backing down now, especially because of the tear in the sky. She needed to fix this. Now. 

"We can stop this before it is too late." 

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." He practically pleads with her. 

"We must get to the temple, it is the quickest route." Leliana decides to butt in. 

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." The redhead points toward the mountains just outside the bridge, the group looking over at them. Then they begin to argue. 

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!" Chancellor Roderick states. Then the sky erupts into an explosion of green, the group of them looking up at the Breach. Fae's hand begins to hurt again, the blonde holding the appendage up to her face to examine it. A glow of emerald emanates from it. When it comes to a dull roar, Cassandra approaches the elf. 

"How do you think we should proceed?" She asks, and Fae'wyn tilts her head confused. 

"Now you're asking me what I think?" 

"You're the one with the mark."

"And you're the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own..." Fae'wyn looks up at the mountain, then back to the sky. She feels something swirl in her stomach--was it confidence? She lets out a breath. 

"I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now." Cassandra nods in approval, then runs toward Leliana as the group begins to make preparations. They gather more potions, and some grenades as well. 

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." The redhead nods, then starts walking away to gather her soldiers. Cassandra begins to lead everyone forward, the Chancellor shaking his head in anger. 

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

  
***

  
_**As**_ they begin to charge, they turn a corner to find a large door leading to where the temple of Sacred Ashes once stood. They get closer, and a large meteor falls toward the earth, crashing against the area just up ahead. This causes mass panic, the soldiers who weren't hit fleeing for their lives. Fae'wyn jogs through the door, her companions following close behind. As they walk through, they jump down into a trench, leading to an area where a few demons were fighting several soldiers. There was a rift in the sky too-- Fae'wyn turning her attention to that. She passes the soldiers by, running up to the rift to disrupt it, her hand connecting to the tear. The demons scream out and become still as the rift morphs, the group of soldiers and companions attacking with all their strength until they were dead. 

When the final wave finishes, Fae'wyn reconnects her hand to the tear and closes it. Solas strides up to her, his hands on his staff. He has a confident look on his face. 

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Varric walks forward, nodding in agreement. 

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Fae shakes her head, then turns around as a man clad in lion-like armour comes jogging towards them. He has blonde hair that is jelled back, the locks curly. His eyes are a beautiful shade of amber, and he has a scar on his upper lip. The longer Fae'wyn looked at him, the more she began to recognise him. Was that...?

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done." Cassandra shakes her head, turning her attention back to the strawberry blonde elf who stood in shock. His voice was familiar too-- but deeper. 

"Do not congratulate me, Commander Cullen. This is the prisoners doing." Fae becomes nervous, her heart coming up into her throat as he locks eyes with her. He tilts his head, examining every feature on her face. She had plump lips, the flesh there pink and swollen from being vigorously chewed on. Her nose was cute and upturned, like a button. Her skin was fair-- but freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, her hair framing her face quite sweetly. And her eyes-- they were this beautiful periwinkle blue. They sparkled like diamonds as she gazed back at him, and he feels his chest tighten. Was that...?

"Fae'wyn…?" He whispers out her name in a questioning manner. The companions all regard him, eyes widening as he calls out to the female elf. How did he know her name? Fae starts to nod at him, and his cheeks go bright red as memories come flooding back to him. He never thought he'd meet her again--and he definitely never thought that this was to be the circumstance. He clears his throat, and tears his gaze away from her; she grew up to be so beautiful. It made his heart flutter.

"I hope they're right about you. We... We've lost a lot of people getting you here." He tries to play off the weird reaction of seeing Fae'wyn again as if it was nothing. Fae nods.

"You're not the only one hoping that." He's surprised that the common tongue fell so freely from her lips. The last time they had met she didn't speak a lick of it. Her voice was so refreshing, and he finds himself absentmindedly smiling. Cassandra stares at Cullen, and the blond male looks away from their accusing eyes. He had to calm his heart.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we." The curly haired male turns to look at Cassandra, stepping toward her. He points at the entrance to the Temple. 

"The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." Cassandra blinks, then looks back at the Commander. 

"Then we best move quickly. Give us time, Commander." The blond nods, and he turns his attention back to Fae. 

"Maker watch over you. A-all of you... for all our sakes." Then he starts to leave, jogging away toward a wounded soldier. The group watches as Fae's eyes linger, and Cassandra snaps her out of it. 

_"What was that?"_

**Author's Note:**

> "I missed you so much..." ♡


End file.
